Ángel
by LuxzBelle
Summary: El recuerdo de una amistad del pasado sigue latente en el presente y, para poder seguir adelante,hay que empezar otra vez.
1. Introducción

**Introducción:**

No sé si me recordas, yo si lo hago, nunca te podría olvidar, tu rostro pecoso y tus sinceros ojos marrones siempre en mi mente están presentes y nunca jamás podría sacarlos de ahí, forman parte importante de mi pasado y quiero que sigan así, por el resto de la eternidad

Ver todo aquello, recordarlo, tenerlo presente me permitía conocerte, amarte en silencio; fui tu pasado y quiero ser tu presente y tu futuro, fui tu soporte, aun que jamás te derrumbaste frente a mi, siempre impecable y fuerte, siempre me protegiste y debería haber sido al revés.

Recuerdo como hoy, todos los abrazos y saludos que compartimos, tu tan inocente, sin ser conciente que por mi mente pasaban sueños y anhelos impuros. Ahora tenia la oportunidad de verte y mostrarte, entregarte todo mi ser, aun que este ya te pertenezca desde siempre, darte la posibilidad de que me conozcas y poder, al fin, amarte en serio, como tu te mereces…

Recorda… Recordame

_Cuanto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que nos vimos _

_Ahora te tengo parada frente a mí y me resultabas familiar pero a la vez extraño, _

_Un completo desconocido para mi razón _

_Pero no para mi corazón _

_Que te anhela desde tiempos inmemorables. _

_Me resultabas familiar, pero la oscuridad jamás me dejo ver bien…_

_Estoy muriendo, _

_Vos bien lo debes de saber, _

_Lo sabes, _

_Todos lo saben, _

_Pero nadie lo quiere admitir, _

_Me quieren condenar a vivir en una utopia donde la familia unida existe, _

_Pero de noche yo escucho, _

_Las paredes escuchan, _

_Todos esos susurros, _

_Los llantos de mama, _

_Los gritos de mi hermana _

_¿Qué puedo hacer yo? _

_Magia no tengo, _

_Y a lo único que puedo llegar a pensar,_

_Es en dejar todo como antes,_

_Para poder partir._

_Ahora, _

_Vos y yo, _

_Frente a frente, _

_Me observas con dulzura, _

_No hay pena ni vergüenza en tus sinceros ojos oscuros, _

_Me siento en casa, _

_Me siento en mi verdadero hogar cada vez que los observo, _

_Me miras con amor, _

_Con ternura y yo me derrumbo, _

_Ya no puedo ser aquella niña fuerte que conociste, _

_Ya no más, _

_A pesar de todo me sostenes, _

_Me amas y yo también, _

_Siempre lo hice, _

_Pero ahora ya no lo puedo negar, _

_Deseo disfrutar, _

_La vida que se me había negado por tu partida, _

_Ninguno lo negara, _

_Ambos lo disfrutaríamos, _

_Allí los dos…_

_**¿…Recordas…?**_

_**¿…Aun lo tienes presente en tu mortal mente…?**_

_**¿…Que de niñas nos obligaban a rezar…?**_

_**¿…Que todos los días era una bendita decena de aquel frío rosario…? **_

_**¿…una decena de aquellas heladas piedras que nos mandaban a llevar al cuello…? **_

_**¿…ocultas bajo esos monótonos uniformes…?**_

_**¿…Aun lo tienes presente en tu inmortal corazón…?**_

_**¿…Aun lo tienes presente en tu humano cuerpo…?**_

_**¿…Recordas…?**_

_**¿…Recordas…?**_

_**Siempre eran las mismas monótonas oraciones **_

_**Repetidas hasta el cansancio **_

_**Como premio o castigo **_

_**Siempre diez ave marías y dos padre nuestro…**_

_**Siempre uno al comienzo y otro al final **_

_**Siempre. **_

_**El broche de oro imperturbable **_

_**Jamás olvidado **_

_**Aquella que de un ángel cantaba y contaba **_

…_**un supuesto guardián jamás visto… **_

…_**Nunca presente…**_

_**¿…La recordas…?**_

…_**Yo si…**_

_**Recuerdo todo aquello que aprendí con vos, **_

_**Lo que me enseñaste también, **_

_**Todo lo llevo grabado aun después de la muerte…**_

_**Admito, **_

_**No estuve presente como debía ser, **_

_**En mi verdadero yo que ahora deseaba mostrar…**_

_**¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?**_

_**Por temor tal vez, **_

_**Odio a mi mismo pero ya no más, **_

_**Frente a tus dulces ojos en breve estaré, **_

_**Entregarte mi corazón lo mínimo que podía, **_

_**Puedo y haría, **_

_**Aun quedaba mucho camino que seguir…**_

_**Ahora me veras, **_

_**Por fin acariciarte podré, **_

_**Y tus labios serian el cielo para mí, **_

_**Como siempre soñé, **_

_**Como siempre anhele, **_

_**Solo espero ser correspondido como antaño, **_

_**Como siempre soñé y jamás olvide…**_

_Te lo agradezco… _

_Siempre lo voy a hacer, _

_Significaste mucho para mí, _

_Antes y ahora, _

_Sos mi faro en esta noche eterna de tormenta… _

_Sos mi luz en la oscuridad y a pesar de las circunstancias, _

_Siempre__, _

_Siempre__, _

_Te__ voy a amar…_


	2. Prefacio

**Prefacio:**

Aun lo recordas,

Y tenerlo ahí es el sueño cumplido;

Era como antaño,

Ese joven de cabellos oscuros,

Y dulces orbes de cielo,

Aquel que siempre te acompaño,

El que te daba fuerzas para seguir,

Por el que removerías cielo y tierra,

Cosa que hiciste y era aquel el resultado,

Tenerlo por fin a tu lado…

Los dos estaríamos ahí,

Las lágrimas descienden por tu rostro por el anhelo.

Lo amas,

Para que negar,

Y tus ojos te delatan,

Los labios se juntan con amor y anhelo,

Se acoplan a la perfección,

Sus manos,

Una en mi rostro y la otra en mi cintura,

Las tuyas en su cuello como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

Oscuridad y luz,

Tus manos juegan con su cabello oscuro mientras que sus manos jugaban con tu rostro.

El beso se acaba,

Frente contra frente,

Sonrisa con sonrisa

_Desde muy niña siempre actué _

_Con timidez _

_Con el miedo de decir _

_Todo de una vez _

_Tengo un sueño en mí _

_Que brillando está _

_Lo dejaré salir _

_Por fin, tú lo sabrás _

_Lo que soy _

_Es real _

_Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy _

_Deja que la luz brille en mí _

_Ahora si se quien soy _

_No hay manera de ocultar _

_Lo que siempre he querido ser _

_Lo que soy _

_Sabes lo que es estar _

_En esta oscuridad _

_Con el sueño de alcanzar _

_Ser estrella y brillar _

_Si parece estar tan lejos hoy de aquí _

_Tengo que creer en mí _

_Solo así sabré _

_Lo que soy _

_Es real _

_Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy _

_Deja que la luz brille en mí _

_Ahora si se quien soy _

_No hay manera de ocultar _

_Lo que siempre he querido ser _

_Lo que soy _

_Eres esa voz que habita en mí _

_Por eso estoy cantando _

_Quiero encontrarte _

_Voy a encontrarte _

_Eres lo que va de mi canción dentro de mí _

_Quiero encontrarte _

_Voy a encontrarte _

_Lo que soy _

_Es real _

_Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy _

_Deja que la luz brille en mí... _

_No hay manera de ocultar _

_Lo que siempre he querido ser _

_Lo que soy... _

_Lo que soy... _

_Ahora si, se quien soy _

_No hay manera de ocultar _

_Lo que siempre he querido ser _

_Lo que soy._

_Siempre perdida, siempre vagante…_

_Te abandone,_

_Vos lo aceptaste con demasiada sencillez para el mundo,_

_Pero yo siempre supe la verdad,_

_Yo siempre contemple aquellas lágrimas que salían a escondidas de tus ojos,_

_Siempre vi lo que los demás se negaban a ver…_

_**¿Para qué ver la realidad que a uno lo lastima?**_

_**¿Para qué aceptar los errores ajenos?**_

_**Si ya es difícil vivir con los propios,**_

_**No queda más remedio que seguir adelante,**_

_**La resignación siempre ayuda,**_

_**Yo la llevo como mi ley,**_

_**Ella y la locura,**_

_**Son los combustibles necesarios para mí subsistir…**_

_**Después de la entrega de diplomas caí en la dura realidad…**_

_**La gente solo está de paso, nunca se queda en un mismo lugar.**_

_**Llegue a la facultad,**_

_**Nuevamente la mas chica en todos esos cursos etc.…**_

_**Era algo demasiado duro,**_

_**De pasar de ser la mayor del colegio, a la menor en la facultad…**_

_**Los días pasaban,**_

_**Cada uno con sus cursos y deberes,**_

_**Con sus personas,**_

_**Con sus lugares,**_

_**Los días se convirtieron en semanas,**_

_**Las semanas en meses,**_

_**Los meses fueron culminando trayendo los exámenes,**_

_**Un año se terminaba y un curso terminaba,**_

_**No mas matemáticas…**_

_**Sonreí ante el hecho…**_

_**Las fiestas…**_

_**Reunión familiar,**_

_**Las ausencias se notaban más…**_

_**Los agregados también…**_

_**Un año más…**_

_**Los días cedían a las semanas,**_

_**Las semanas a los meses que aparejaban los exámenes…**_

_**Un circulo vicioso y como empezaba terminaba…**_

_**Un año más que se va…**_

_**Nuevamente las fiestas vacías de sentimiento y unión…**_

_**Siempre discusión….**_

_**Los años fueron pasando,**_

_**Fui mutando,**_

_**El cabello creció,**_

_**Los rasgos de nena se perdieron,**_

_**Los sobrantes desaparecieron,**_

_**El cuerpo se estilizo alcanzando su punto máximo,**_

_**Transformándome en aquella desconocida**_

_**Con la que me encontraba siempre que me observaba en el espejo…**_

_**Cumplí los 21...**_

_**Segundo año de carrera que culminaba…**_

_**22...**_

_**Tercer año de carrera que culminaba…**_

_**23...**_

_**Cuarto año que finalizaba, mitad de carrera…**_

_**Las primeras practicas,**_

_**Los profesores cambiaban,**_

_**Se afianzaban más los lazos,**_

_**Se conocía nuevas caras….**_

_**24...**_

_**Quinto año de carrera…**_

_**Algunas entregas de diplomas,**_

_**Propias y de amigos,**_

_**Amigos entre comillas…**_

_**25...**_

_**Sexto, falta poco…**_

_**26...**_

_**Séptimo, no mas…**_

_**27...**_

_**Residencia…**_

_**Graduación…**_

_**Juramento, entrega de titulo…**_

_**El final de una etapa más dentro de nuestra vida…**_

_Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya…_

_**15 años…**_

_Ausente…_

_**Hace 15 años desde que desapareciste… **_

_**Hace 15 años que deje de recibir noticia tuyo… **_

_**Hace 15 años nos vimos por última vez, **_

_**En aquella salida en la que estabas muy cambiada **_

_**Y que ya me demostraste que no había vuelta atrás **_

_**Y que ese era el final…**_

_Solo fue una despedida… _

_No pretendí, que fuera un estúpido adiós… _

_Pero lo hice ¿verdad?… _

_¿No puedo hacer nada para remediarlo?…_

_¿Por qué callas?… _

_¡Grítame! _

_¡Lastímame! _

_¡Odiame!…_

_**¿Para qué? eso no arreglara nada… **_

_**Solo me va a hacer mal… **_

_**No vale la pena… **_

_**Ya esta… **_

_**Ahora si es el final para esto… **_

_**Cada uno Eligio su camino… **_

_**Vos te fuiste sin decir ni siquiera chau, **_

_**Sin siquiera avisarme… **_

_**Simplemente usaste mi salida para terminar con tu sufrimiento **_

_**De la manera más fácil…**_

_**De la manera más cobarde…**_

_Uno muchas veces piensa que está perdido, que no tiene un lugar al cual correr, donde refugiarse de la tormenta que es su vida pero es la realidad que uno debe aceptar como propia, porque a final de cuentas es la vida de uno y eso no lo puede cambiar…_

_Cuanto me cuesta admitir que ya no sos la nena de antaño, que aquellos ojos alegres están inmersos en la soledad a la que te apegas como único salvavidas, me cuesta. Me cuesta mucho admitir que te perdí, que esta es tu forma de revelarte contra las ausencias y todas las pérdidas que sufriste, todos los abandonos que tuviste…_

_Me duele, más que costar, me duele darme cuenta que la principal culpable soy yo, que tu cuerpo ya nunca me pertenecerá a menos que haga algo por mejorar, o por intentar saldarlo, aunque ya es tarde… muy tarde._

_Sé que me lo merezco, eso y mucho mas, pero me enferma, me enerva, esa actitud tuya de enajenación del mundo que te rodea… volve… déjate de hacer idioteces, de mentirte a vos misma… date cuenta de lo que te estás perdiendo…_


	3. Ángel

_**Capitulo I: Principio**_

**Ángel de Luz**

Observe los análisis frente a mis ojos, hacia apenas un año que había empezado a trabajar en el hospital de clínicas, un año desde que había terminado mi carrera y ahora salía eso. La causa de todos mis personajes, no era por casualidad, las casualidades en la vida no existen… no para mí

_Como pega la vida…_

_Siempre en los lugares que uno menos espera…_

_Siempre es repentino y si uno no reacciona bien puede caer…_

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- me pregunto Micaela, ella había sido compañera mía en el secundario y en la facultad, solo que ella hizo los 6 años para licenciatura en nutrición, ahora las dos trabajábamos ahí, ella en Nutrición y yo, en el departamento clínico, a de más de tener un doctorado de antropología forense y otras tantas licenciaturas. Durante el último año de secundario nos volvimos mas unidas y ahora éramos amigas, la única que me quedaba del Arranz con un contacto permanente.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- pregunte mientras me pasaba una mano por el pelo mientras observaba bien los análisis - voy a mi casa y le digo, "Vieja, tengo Leucemia"…- no pude evitar sonreír ante esto, pero era una sonrisa rota, muerta…

_Sácate esa puta careta…_

_No todo está bien…_

_No todo es bueno…_

_No todo es utópico…_

-¡No! tampoco así, pero se lo tenes que decir a alguien, digo… no podes seguir tragándotelo, no es joda, no es algo para tomárselo uno solo…

-No confíe nunca en mi familia, no voy a empezar ahora, aprovechando del traslado que me quieren hacer a Vancouver me tomo el palo…

_No siempre las salidas fáciles son las acertadas…_

_Vos bien lo sabes,_

_Pero no queres admitir tu debilidad,_

_Tenes miedo que tu castillo de naipes se derrumbe,_

_Pero…_

_¡Hola! ¡Reacciona!_

_Date cuenta que no todo lo podes hacer sola…_

_Sos humana,_

_Bien que me lo dijiste alguna vez…_

_**Y por eso mismo,**_

_**Errar es humano,**_

_**Volve al lugar donde estabas, y déjame a mí tomar mis propias decisiones,**_

_**Si me equivoco, que el error sea mío, de nadie más…**_

-¡Estás loca! ¡No podes!

-Sí, poder puedo, y lo voy a hacer…

-Tenes que empezar con el tratamiento…

-No, gracias…- comente mientras dejaba el archivo sobre el escritorio y me recostaba contra la silla.

-Estás loca…- no era una pregunta, era una certeza, y no pude evitar sonreír ante lo dicho.

-Por eso, a los locos, se le da la razón…

-¡Soaye!- rezongo, yo mantuve mi postura -… por lo menos decíselo a alguien…

-Ya lo hice.

-Alguien que no sea yo…- me miro con reproche, asentí levemente con la cabeza.

-Lo voy a tener en cuenta…- la observe irse antes de relajarme por completo…

_Leucemia…_

_Malformación de las células sanguíneas,_

_Provocando deficiencia en sus funciones._

_Futuro,_

_Dependiendo el grado,_

_Muerte, o,_

_Una vida llena de drogas._

_Enfermedad crónica,_

_No se conoce cura, pero existen tratamientos con drogas, y quimioterapia…_

_¿Tu futuro? ¿Dónde queda?_

_**¿Futuro?**_

_**¿Qué es eso?…**_

_Lo que sigue, después del hoy…_

_Lo que vas a hacer, al día siguiente del día siguiente…_

_Tus planes a largo plazo…_

_**No hay eso para mí…**_

_**Nunca lo hubo, nunca lo habrá…**_

_**Siempre es un presente, digno de perder…**_

_**Menos ahora…**_

Llegue a mi casa, una casa antigua en Boedo, con patio, parrilla, terraza, sótano y un galpón/ático. A penas termine la escuela me puse a full con la facultad, y contra todo pronóstico, rendí todos los cursos en su año reglamentario con promedio 7 y 8, bastante bien, termine a los 27, hacia un año, y con honores lo que me abrió varias puertas, como lo de trabajar en el Hospital de Clínicas. Vivía en esa casa desde hacía un par de meses, recién en ese entonces la pude comprar y tener las escrituras, era bastante linda, la cocina era muy amplia, media lo que media el living de la casa de mama. "_Qué raro suena eso…" _pensé mientras entraba en la nombrada habitación, el suelo estaba hecho con baldosas negras a tono con la mesada de mármol, los muebles eran de madera laqueados en blanco y las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco perla, de la cocina, se daba al patio, todo verde. Gracias a la abuela, conseguí un árbol de limones, uno de nísperos y otro de moras para tener que picar, lo cuidaba mucho. El patio era muy grande y daba a la pared de un edificio que, verifique bien, no me tapaba la luz. La casa quedaba a mitad de calle y tenía otras dos flaqueándolas, pero más chicas, y el edificio por atrás. El living era bastante grande, el departamento de Acuña entraba dos veces ahí, las paredes eran rojo borgoña, piso de parque oscuro, sillones, tres, de cuero ecológico marrón roble bien cuidados con fundas color crema, en toda una pared, la perpendicular a la ventana, había un espejo grande, un pequeño mueble oscuro, donde acomodaba los libros y otras chulerías, y por ultimo un piano de cola regalo de Raúl. "_En reemplazo de todos los regalos que me debía desde los 10."_ La cocina y el living compartían una pared y la entrada de la casa daba a esta habitación.

Los cuartos se conectaban a el comedor, y de este, al living y a la cocina, otra forma no había solo pasando por el patio, en total eran tres habitación, cada una con su baño propio, y conectadas entre sí, y por un pasillo. En las tres había mandado a construir un sobre piso, en la del medio había instalado una especie de play-room con todos los chiches que mi presupuesto podía costear, la gran mayoría eran cosas regaladas o conseguidas por rebajas. Aun tenía mi Notebook para otras ocasiones como congresos y todo eso.

A la derecha del play-room estaba mi habitación, que tenía una puerta y una ventana que daban al patio, cama de dos plazas, regalo de mamá, estilo Luis XVI con doseles, las paredes, al igual que las de mi vieja cucha, eran azul lavanda con suelo claro, tenía un armario de madera de cedro que había quedado en la casa, un escritorio, mi viejo arcón –remodelado- y una cómoda, seguía teniendo poca ropa, mi cuerpo había cambiado bastante así que toda la ropa vieja y grande quedo para Don Orione.

La habitación de la izquierda era mi escritorio, bien iluminado por unas lámparas, puestas estratégicamente, era de un color blanco, bien luminoso. En el centro, un escritorio, aquel escritorio de casa, con algunos archiveros empotrados en la pared, mi vieja compañera estaba sobre el escritorio, un viejo televisor, y sobre un mueble, había una pecera con tres pescaditos.

Cumplí mi promesa la casa estaba llena de animales, Rayen, Homero y Frida se habían mudado conmigo, pero a ellos se les sumaba Eros, un Dogo tierno, Hades, un pitbull blanco y un gatito, Siro, también tenía mis visitantes casuales, unos pajaritos que se colaban en la casa pasa afanar moras o lo que sea, si es que no los atrapaban.

Suspire cansada dejándome caer en la cama, al instante tenía mi batallón particular sobre ella, algunas costumbres nunca cambiaban, Frida siempre a la cara y Rayen bufando por atención. Los quería, eran mi compañía en esa casa grande…

_¡Ding- Dong! _Me levante bufando y recriminando a quien venía a molestar, eran las 5 de la tarde, pero yo recién llegaba de laburar y quería poder descansar.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte mientras observaba por la mirilla

-La madre que te parió…- sonreí un poco antes de abrir la puerta, ahí estaban, la vieja, Ana, Nahuel ya con sus 11 añitos, Diego y Jesica, la familia. Los deje pasar, viviendo solo yo podía mantener bien el orden en la casa, así que, como casi nunca estoy, se mantiene ordenada.

-¿Para qué tocas timbre si tenes la llave?- le pregunte.

-No sabíamos si ibas a estar gordis…- comento Diego, como siempre, apenas entramos ya todo el batallón salto a saludar a todos, principalmente Homero, Rayen y Frida, los otros dos eran más reservados, como su dueña.

-Recién llego…- comente mientras me apoyaba contra el marco de la sala -¿Quieren tomar algo? ¿Café, jugo, té?- pregunte -¿Gaseosa?

-Yo solo un vaso de agua…- pidió Jesica, los demás se conformaron con un café y Nahuel con una chocolatada. El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos hablando, hasta que Diego, Nahuel y Jesica se fueron. Eso lo aproveche para hablar.

-Lee esto…- le dije entregándole los análisis.

-¿Para qué te los hiciste?- pregunto mama algo extrañada.

-Estuve con algunas complicaciones y un colega me recomendó que me hiciera los estudios pertinentes…- respondí con simpleza.

-¿Qué tipos de complicaciones?- cuestiono Ana

-Sangrado de nariz, anemia aguda… lo típico…

-¿Esto qué significa?- pregunto mi vieja

-Significa que tengo leucemia…

Había pasado un mes desde que recibí los estudios, un mes desde que mi vieja lo supo, un mes desde que la tenía todos los días encima, venia todos los días a prepararme la comida y ayudarme con los nulos quehaceres de la casa. Después de mama, se entero el resto de la familia, nadie cuestiono nada, pero nunca recibí tanta atención como ahora, y eso, me empezaba a molestar. Todos los días un llamado para saber cómo estaba, _"Para ver si estoy viva",_ para preguntar si estaba comiendo bien, lo que me llevaba a trabajar más horas, para no llegar a casa y tener a toda la familia encima. Todo esto ya me estaba cansando, mejor dicho, me estaba enervaba terriblemente… _"¿Ahora que estaba enferma se acordaban?"_

_Las circunstancias ayudaban a la gente a darse cuenta de lo que se perdió_

_Y estas se tiran a tratar de recuperarlo a como dé lugar_

_**El humano es el único ser en la tierra con más defectos,**_

_**Que virtudes…**_

_**Es el único que ve las cosas cuando las pierde**_

_Vos no entras_

_**Si entro…**_

_**Como vos…**_

Me quede con la vista perdida, expediente en mano, la otra me desordenaba el cabello como costumbre, ahora que lo tenía largo y había adquirido aquel color caramelo que tanto busque.

-¿Se puede?- fije la vista en Mica que estaba en la puerta, sonriendo a modo de disculpas.

-Eso no se pregunta…- la observe entrar mientras pensaba que podía hacer para escapar de aquello.

-¿Como estas?- me pregunto

-¿Cómo puedo estar teniendo un circo en mi casa?- le pregunte, ella me miro con disculpas -…no te culpes, tenía que hacerlo…

-Bueno, entonces alégrate… hay nuevo colega, un nuevo doctor se suma al plantel de médicos clínicos…

-¿No se te escapa nada no?- le pregunte, ella sonrío avergonzada -…sos los ojos y oídos en el hospital…

-Bueno… alguien tiene que serlo…- comento orgullosa de mi halago.

-Cierto… ¿qué otra cosa?- pregunte.

-¿Como estas?

-La siguiente…

-Em…- la mire con gesto de poco amigo y ella no continuo, nos quedamos ahí sin nada que decir, hasta que alguien más toco la puerta.

-Adelante…- por la puerta paso un hombre lindo, morocho, y brillantes ojos azules.

-¿La doctora Soalleiro?

-¿Buscabas a otra en particular?- el frunció el ceño ante el sarcasmo pero pronto se recompuso.

-No… solo venia a presentarme, ya que vamos a ser colegas, pero si esta ocupa…

-No se preocupen por mí, yo ya me voy, nos vemos mañana Soaye…- incline la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y ella se apresuro en marcharse, una vez que se perdió fije mi vista en mi visitante.

-¿Colega?- pregunte -Entonces sos el nuevo…- no era una pregunta pero él la tomo como una.

-Si… Darío Vázquez…

-No era una pregunta, pero igual agradezco que te hayas presentado…- su vista me recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras yo sonreía orgullosa -¿Queres un Tour por el hospital y sus instalaciones…?

-No sos muy sociable…- no era una pregunta, lo mire con aprensión, me estaba irritando.

-No tengo por qué responder tus cuestionamientos, tengo pacientes que atender así que si no tenes nada más interesante que hacer ahí está la puerta, úsala…- su ceño se volvió a fruncir en señal de molestia, yo no me amedrente, y sin decir nada se fue…

Mire a Micaela mientras estábamos en la cafetería del hospital

-¿Te acordas cuando comíamos con Julia a la vuelta de la escuela?- me pregunto, yo sonreí ante el recuerdo.

-Hablando de escuela, tengo ganas de ir, tengo la mañana libre ¿Queres venir?- ella asistió mientras nos terminábamos nuestros cafés -espérame en el estacionamiento- ella volvió a asentir y nos separamos para cada una ir a su despacho, llegue, recogí mi saco, estábamos en pleno invierno y el frío se sentía más en el exterior, deje todo en su lugar, recogí algunos archivos y salí al estacionamiento donde Micaela ya me esperaba junto a mi auto.

-No entiendo cómo te podes mantener sola, yo no podría mantenerme bien, gastaría demasiado y el sueldo no me alcanzaría.

-Eso se llama ahorrar…- comente encendiendo el auto, este soltó un leve ronroneo antes de arrancar, era un Mercedes Benz SLK 55 AMG, en negro metal, mi pequeño bebe.

-Lástima que es muy chiquito…

-Chiquito pero poderoso…- salimos del hospital tomando Córdoba hasta Medrano y de ahí derecho hasta Rivadavia, Lope de Vega, Juan B Justo y Margariño Cervantes. Mica se bajo y me abrió la reja para meterlo, no había muchos autos pero el mío resaltaba en demasía -Viejos tiempos…- las dos entramos y saludamos a los preceptores, estaban todos, Jorge, Chacama, Mabel, Luciana y Diana.

- Ya licenciada y médica… pensar cuando estaban en segundo, como paso el tiempo- comento Jorge.

-¿Cuánto? nada paso… - comentamos las dos, nos quedamos un rato hablando con todos antes de subir, era Jueves, llegamos justo para saludar a Rita.

-Disculpe, nos llamaron por que buscaban una Licenciada y una doctora ¿sabe algo profe?- comentamos mientras entrábamos, los pobres nos miraban con cara de ¿Quiénes son? pero no nos importo

-Chicas, hola, pasen…- la saludamos y nos quedamos conversando cada tanto nos paseábamos para saludar a los profes así que ya estaban acostumbrados. Después de eso saludamos a otros tantos, sin omitir a los de taller, nos quedamos hasta las doce y nos fuimos, yo tenía un paciente a la 13 y Mica tenía una junta de departamento.

El día siguió su curso sin sobresaltos, termine mi turno a las 11 de la noche hora en que me dispuse a volver a casa…

-_Dr. Soalleiro se la solicita en emergencia, Dr. Soalleiro se la solicita en emergencias, Reiteramos, Dr. Soalleiro se la solicita en emergencias…_- Deje todas mis cosas en su lugar y me calce la bata de nuevo para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia?- le pregunte a una de las enfermeras

-Coma Alcohólico… un accidente automovilístico, están trayendo a los heridos…uno de tus pacientes tiene una crisis… y estas a cargo del hospital

-¡¿Qué? Es joda ¿no?- le pregunte, Dora, la enfermera, negó con la cabeza y me escolto hasta las diferentes camas. Fui tomando cada expediente y mandando a todos, suero para uno, tomografías, análisis, estudios, transfusiones, hasta tuve que hacer una intervención para uno de los chicos que tuvieron el accidente. Eran las tres de la mañana y aun seguía ahí interviniendo y dando órdenes, consejos y diagnósticos.

-Bueno… acabamos de terminar, el pronóstico es reservado la intervención fue satisfactoria, hicimos lo que estaba en nuestras manos, ahora resta esperar y ver como evoluciona…- le comente a los padres de la víctima, eran un matrimonio grande

-Pero… ¿podemos pasar a verlo?- pregunto el hombre mientras abrazaba a su mujer

-Esta sedado, si gustan esperar unas…- me fije en mi reloj -… en media hora más creo pueden pasar a verlo que ya va a estar despierto- ambos asistieron y me disculpe para seguir. Mis pacientes eran dos chicos de 11 años, mellizos, me hacían acordar a Nahuel, los pobres tenían Fibrosis Quística y estaban ahí desde antes que empezara a hacer las prácticas

-¿Como están mis pacientes favoritos?- pregunte observándolos a los dos descansando en dos camas contiguas, ambos haciéndose nebulizaciones

-Mucho mejor doc. Gracias…- comento el mayor, Lucas

-No tienen que agradecerme nada, es mi trabajo chicos…- los dos sonrieron mientras yo terminaba de anotar algo en sus informes. Me quede un rato más con ellos hasta que tuve que salir para seguir la ronda. Estaba a cargo.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- me pregunto mama cuando llegue a casa, eran eso de las 10 de la mañana

-Tuve que quedarme a cargo hasta que se solucionara la crisis, no había médicos salvo los residentes y no los podías poner a ellos con toda la carga… hubo un accidente, dos de mis pacientes entraron en crisis, un coma… las cosas de siempre…- comente sacándome el saco y dejándolo en uno de los sillones antes de sentarme

-Podrías haber llamado…

-Mama estoy bastante mayorcita para cuidarme, te acordaste medio tarde, no estoy invalida, puedo cuidarme yo solita, si necesito ayuda se a donde llamar, y no tuve tiempo, estuve a las corridas, estoy parada desde la 1 del mediodía de ayer y tengo solo tres horas para descansar, no quiero sermones…- se quedo en silencio, yo sentía su mirada en mi, cuando me fije tenía los ojos embebidos en lagrimas -… mama…- suspire antes de levantarme y abrazarla

-Perdóname… solo es que me preocupe… no sabía…- yo simplemente la escuche mientras la abrazaba hasta que se calmo

-Te lo agradezco, te agradezco todo… todo lo que hiciste por mi y por Diego y Ana… te agradezco todo lo que haces día a día, te agradezco tu preocupación, que me hayas dado la vida y que me quieras a pesar de todo lo que te digo, te agradezco que seas mi madre…- le solté cuando se calmo, ella me abrazo con fuerza y volvió a llorar, no servía para estas cosas, ¿para que hable?

_Siempre uno cuando está en circunstancias limites tiende a ser más emocional,_

_Más débil._

_Se abre al mundo sin valorar sus consecuencias…_

_Que estupidez…_

_Que flaqueza,_

_Pero es la realidad…_

_La realidad humana_

-Yo también te quiero Lu… vos sos la única que valora lo que hago…

-Todos lo hacemos, pero a nuestro modo…- ella asistió, le tendí una caja de pañuelos y se sonó -Te invito a que te quedes o te vayas, yo voy a darme una ducha y a cambiarme esto…- ella asistió.

-¿Queres comer algo? ¿Desayunar?

-Un café está bien…

-Eso no es comida…- sonreí vagamente antes de irme a duchar.

El agua borro toda tensión de mi cuerpo y me relajo. Salí con una toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo, el cual solo se había estilizado un poco, ahora había alcanzado mi altura deseada, 1,75, y con ello había perdido todos esos kilitos de mas, estaba delgada, no excesivamente, estaba bien. A los 18 cumplí mi promesa y me fui con Mica a hacerme el tatuaje y los piercing, el de la nariz, que aun lo conservo, el del labio, que me lo tuve que sacar cuando la hinchazón de este se volvió más seguida y el tatuaje de la araña que seguía en su lugar, solo que le había sumado las mascaras de comedia y tragedia en la parte baja de mi vientre, estaba bastante bien, pretendientes no me faltaban, había tenido algún que otro amorío en la facultad, con chicos mas grandes siempre. Con Hernán termine cuando entre a segundo año de la carrera, tres años en la nada absoluta pero me di cuenta que no era lo que buscaba así que lo libere, por lo que sabía ahora salía con una compañera de trabajo, el dejarlo no significo una ruptura al nivel amistad así que aun nos manteníamos en contacto. Busque en mi cómoda unos pantalones limpios, una camisa, y un pulóver a juego, hacía frío afuera pero también adentro de la casa.

Después de vestirme fui a la cocina donde mama ya me esperaba con una taza de café y algunas facturas y galletitas para picotear con dulce y queso.

-¿Como antes?- pregunto, ella sonrío y las dos disfrutamos en silencio viendo algo de tele.

Cuando el reloj dio la 1 me despedí de mama y me fui al hospital a otro tedioso día de trabajo.

-¿Cómo evolucionan?- le pregunte a la enfermera entrando en la habitación de uno de los chicos accidentados, leyendo el informe.

-Por ahora bien…

-Si sigue así le damos el alta…- el chico se me quedo mirando un rato hasta que me fui, seguí con la ronda, visite a Lucas y Mauro, y a los otros pacientes antes de encerrarme en mi despacho para empezar a leer algunos informes y completar algunos formularios. Así pase el resto de la tarde y a las 7 ya me dejaron ir por las horas que acumule el día anterior, el director me felicito por mi desempeño y me dijo que hablaría con el jefe de mi departamento, para que no lo sé, pero no me interesaba. Me despedí de todos y me dirigí a casa a tomar un merecido descanso, al día siguiente tenia franco así que aprovecharía.

Llegue a casa, mama no estaba así que me dispuse a ponerme cómoda. Después de un baño de inversión cene algo ligero, pescado con arroz y jugo, algo para calmar a la fiera que llevaba dentro y me prepare para ver algunas películas.

Afuera llovía, así que éramos los perros y el gato en la casa, cuando ya estaba con la bebida, los nachos y los dulces lista para ver la película suena el timbre.

_¿Quién será? _Suspire dejando todo sobre la mesa y me dispuse a abrir la puerta, en mi vida me hubiera esperado encontrar aquello.

-¿Podemos quedarnos un tiempo con vos Tía?- mire frente a mí, me corrí de inmediato apurándome a tomar la bicicleta mientras Nahuel y Garfield, su gato, entraban a la casa, ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza. Deje la bicicleta junto a mi auto en el garaje y observe a ambos sentados en una de las sillas de la mesada, ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza.

-Anda, dúchate con agua caliente antes que te agarre un resfriado, ahora te busco algo de ropa…- el asistió y se fue derecho a el baño mientras yo me iba a mi cuarto a buscarle algo de ropa que él había dejado de otras veces, la junte y se las deje en el cuarto para luego ir a buscar la ropa mojada y sucia y ponerla a lavar. Mientras hacía todo esto lo escuche terminar de ducharse y salir del baño, así que me apresure a bañar y secar a Garfield para que estuvieran en iguales condiciones.

-Gracias…- le sonreí mientras le tendía la taza de chocolate caliente, coloque lo demás en la mesa, mi refresco, los pochoclos y los nachos y nos pusimos ambos a ver una película, pero el pitufo se quedo dormido antes de que terminara.

-Liliputiense…- lo zarandee un poco para que vaya despertando -vamos enanin… dale, anda a la cama…- el asistió y aun dormido se apresuro a ir a mi cuarto a dormir.

Mire el reloj de la computadora, suspire quitándome los anteojos y dejándolos sobre el escritorio. Eran las siete de la mañana. Seguí estudiando los archivos hasta que movimientos en la cocina me alertaron. El pitufo ya estaba despierto…

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte dándole un vaso de leche.

-Papa y mama estaban discutiendo con la abuela… no me gusto como estaban las cosas… Por favor no les digas que estoy acá…- me pidió.

-Tarde ninhio, ya lo saben pero tu papa dijo que te quedaras el tiempo que quieras…- comente mientras me servía una taza de café.

-¿Tía que te paso en la mano?- con un rápido movimiento oculte la mano con la manga del sweater.

-Nada…- me gire y le sonreí -son gajes del oficio…

El resto del día nos la pasamos viendo películas él y yo en el estudio trabajando y preparando algunos proyectos que tenía pendientes. Así se paso todo el día, cenamos lasaña y él se fue a dormir temprano mientras yo me alistaba para ir al hospital, no sin antes esperar a que llegara Diego…

_Susurros,_

_Lagrimas rotas…_

_El viento desordenaba mi cabello y hacia jirones mi ropa,_

_No tenía voz,_

_No podía gritar,_

_Solo observaba como sujeto tácito como aquel cuerpo_

_Que en la realidad me pretendía_

_Se sumergía en aquellas aguas profundas,_

_En aquellos oscuros abismos…_

_Todos los episodios de mi vida se recreaban en aquellas turbias aguas,_

_Todos aquellos recuerdos,_

_Todos borrosos,_

_Sin ninguna precisión solo de que eran míos y no de otros,_

_Trataba de atraparlos de regresarlos a mi mente,_

_Pero mi mente ya no existía,_

_Era un cuerpo que se desvanecía en aquellas aguas turbias…_

Abrí los ojos de repente, saliendo del agua y respirando grandes bocanadas de aire, el agua en mi garganta quemaba, pero más lo hacía, el agua que corría por mi piel. Me sentía perdida, tarde buen rato en tranquilizarme y lograr encontrarme, a pesar de todo la cabeza me seguía dando vueltas.

_Voces…_

_Ecos…_

_Recuerdos de sueños y anhelos…_

Contemple mi reflejo en el espejo, limpiándome el hilo de sangre que salía de mi nariz mientras buscaba el bendito medicamento. Hacía ya un mes que había empezado el tratamiento, quimio, constantes visitas a colegas, y los malditos remedios, era más fácil de llevar la enfermedad que el tratamiento…

_Sonrisas rotas…_

_Cáscaras vacías…_

_Cuencas oscuras…_

_¿Dónde quedo toda esa luz que irradiabas?_

_¿Dónde quedo esa nena alegre de antaño?_

_¿Qué?_

_¿Acaso paso demasiado tiempo?_

Por suerte el trabajo me sacaba de una posible depresión, ahora llevaba el cabello corto y trabajaba desde las 7 de la mañana a 5 de lunes a viernes, seguía teniendo el mismo sueldo pero ya nada era lo mismo…

_¿Qué paso con vos?_

_¿De qué me perdí?_

_¿Tanta fue el agua que paso debajo del puente?_

_Te observo y ya no te reconozco,_

_Aquel rostro pecoso ahora se ve flaco y demacrado,_

_Tus brillantes ojos son cuencas oscuras,_

_Tu cuerpo es una cáscara vacía,_

_Tu sonrisa está rota…_

_¿Tanto fue lo que cambiaste?_

_¿Tanto fue lo que te lastime?_

_Verte en aquel estado me hacia desear matarme por ser tan insensible,_

_Por confiar en que las cosas cambiarían,_

_Pero no lo hicieron,_

_Ahora todo estaba mal,_

_Todo…_

_¿Qué fue lo que hice?…_

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto Alice, era una de las chicas del hospital, ella y Micaela eran las únicas que me trataban normal del hospital.

-Como me vez…- comente cerrando el casillero y girándome a ellas. Las tres juntas salimos y nos fuimos a recorrer el hospital buscando algo que hacer. Nos entreteníamos un rato en la guardia atendiendo un par de pacientes pero me tuve que apresurar porque tenía un paciente esa tarde.

-Buenas tardes Dr.…- comento el muchacho que me resulto muy familiar.

-Buenas tardes para usted señor Nader… ¿Tiene los estudios?- el hombre me tendió los papeles y los hojee buscando el veredicto -Todo salió en orden, la biopsia dio negativo así que puede volver a su vida normal…- comente mientras firmaba los papeles y los sellaba.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto él mientras me miraba con aprensión.

-Es todo señor, lamento desilusionarlo pero no tiene…

-Pero algo tengo que tener, los dolores no son normales…

-Señor Nader la biopsia dio negativo, los estudios no marcaron nada anómalo…

-Pero…

-¿Me deja terminar?- le cuestione cortándolo, el asistió.

-Estos son los resultados de los estudios, ninguno dio negativo, los valores de sangre son normales, al igual que los de orina, todos los exámenes dieron bien, lamento decirle que no tiene nada, pero es la verdad, yo que usted me alegraría, y si duda de mi palabra o de la fidelidad de los estudios conoce la puerta y de seguro que conoce otros centros de salud donde atenderse…- el hombre asistió sosegado, la fiera lo había calmado, así que sin más se retiro. Después de este vinieron dos pacientes más antes de que mi turno terminara.

-¿Ya te vas?- me gire abrochándome la camisa para encontrarme con el rostro esculpido de Vázquez.

_Te deje por 15 años,_

_Aun no entiendo la fidelidad que me tenes,_

_La fidelidad a un recuerdo maldito…_

_Vamos nena,_

_Ya es hora de volar_

-Eso creo…- comente regresando a mi tarea, termine de abrocharme la camisa cerrando el locker -¿Necesitas algo?

-S… No…- lo mire interrogante -Bueno… si, te quería invitar a tomar algo.

-Estoy ocupada… en otra ocasión será…- comente, dándole a entender que ni en un millón de años saldría con él.

-Un café no se le niega a nadie…- comento algo frustrado.

-Yo le niego al mundo lo que él me niega a mí…

_Tan ofuscada como siempre…_

_Permítete vivir…_

_No es el fin de nadie dejarse amar…_

_Deja de lastimarte_

_¿A que le temes…?_

_**A enamorarme…**_

_**Ya lo hice alguna vez**_

_**Antaño y así me fue…**_

_**No quiero más…**_

_**Ya derrame demasiadas lágrimas,**_

_**Tantas que ya mis ojos están vacíos,**_

_**Son cuencas oscuras y sin vida…**_

_Déjate amar…_

_Permítete una última oportunidad…_

_Deja una última vez entrar al ángel de luz…_

_Aquel que se te fue negado en la infancia_

_Y que ahora te espera con los brazos abiertos…_

_Aquel que te espera para amar…_

**Ángel de Oscuridad:**

_No hay más que oscuridad y tinieblas,_

_Estos son los vestigios de la inconsciencia._

_Aquella que te fue arrebatada hace tiempo…_

_Estas ahí,_

_Sentada frente aquel piano,_

_Tus dedos recorrían con finesa esas teclas,_

_Como si tuvieras miedo de quebrarlas…_

_**A que le temo me cuestionaste,**_

_**Lo hiciste en el pasado y en el presente,**_

_**La primera respuesta fue…**_

_A perderme…_

_Lo recuerdo perfectamente…_

_Como si fuera ayer que me lo hubiese dicho_

_Y no que hubiesen pasado ya 24 años desde ese entonces…_

_Eras una niña…_

_**Si…**_

_**Era una niña…**_

_**Una niña que no conocía las crueldades del mundo,**_

_**Que no sabía que le depararía el destino,**_

_**Que soñaba vestirse de blanco y jugaba con muñecas…**_

_**Que ingenua fui…**_

_**Que ingenua y estúpida fui…**_

_**¿Sabes por qué?**_

_**Porque imagine y anhele que fueras vos,**_

_**Y no otro,**_

_**Con quien usara el vestido blanco**_

_**Y pasara el resto de mi vida.**_

_Vos lo dijiste,_

_Eras una niña…_

_**Una niña que por miedo**_

_**Se aferraba a una maldita fantasía,**_

_**Una maldita utopía llamada felicidad…**_

_**De la que vos también eras protagonista.**_

El agua helada golpeo mi rostro con rudeza, la única forma de despejarme, me aferre con fuerza al lavabo, el piso bajo mis pies se quebraba, en cualquier momento caería en un túnel como Alicia… Sonreí con ironía, recuperando de apoco el control sobre mi cuerpo, el tratamiento estaba funcionando, ya se estaba normalizando las plaquetas y todos aseguraban una pronta neutralización, aun que sabían que algunas cosas no se irían y permanecería presentes, como aquella. La falta de coordinación se había incrementado aunque hubiese estado practicando deportes. Algunas cosas jamás cambiaban.

_Las cosas que te hacen diferente_

_Son las que te hacen resaltar_

_Y las que te hacen ser más bella aun…_

Contemple mi rostro en el espejo, había recuperado algo de peso, las nauseas ya no estaban al igual que el sangrado de nariz, pero debido a la anemia aun seguía cansada y con los desvanecimientos mañaneros. Después de una ducha reparadora me prepare para un nuevo día en el hospital, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido y ahora ya estábamos por terminar Septiembre, con lo que se acercaba el casamiento de Micaela, la muchacha se casaría, si, con su novio desde 5to año, no me acordaba su nombre en ese momento, pero ¿Qué importaba?

Me contemple en el espejo del living, me había puesto un pantalón de jeans a las caderas y una blusa normal, de esas que se atan debajo del pecho, corte princesa creo. Para esas cosas de la moda estaba Pamela. Después de alistarme recogí algunos expedientes del escritorio y me dispuse para ir al hospital.

-Estas a cargo…- comento Dora apenas me pare en la recepción, firme un par de papeles antes de asentir. Ya era costumbre últimamente que estuviera a cargo pero me acostumbraría, algún día lo llegaría a ser.

_**No deseo que esto se vuelva costumbre,**_

_**No quiero seguir sufriendo más,**_

_**Las lágrimas solo demuestran lo débil que soy…**_

_**De qué sirve ya querer ya siquiera intentar**_

_**Si solo logro lastimarme cada vez un poco más,**_

_**Estoy en lo último,**_

_**Ya no hay retorno…**_

Suspire cansada sacando la llave del contacto, ya estaba en casa.

Deje las bolsas en la entrada, antes de regresar pase por el supermercado para hacer algunas compras. La casa estaba en silencio, salvo por el estropicio que hacían los perros con la puerta del patio, después de abrirles me acerque al teléfono, la casilla de msj. Llena…

Hola Soaye, soy Mica, quería saber si el sábado hacías algo… bueno… llámame, besos.

Hola Lu, soy mama, cuando vuelvas llámame Suspire cansada seguí pasando msj. Por mensaje hasta que uno llamo mi atención.

Hola Lucía, no sé si te acordas soy Estela, la mama de Cecilia… se que la última vez que nos vimos no fue buena para ninguna pero creo que encontré algo que te puede interesar…es… es la caja de videos de ella, tal vez encuentres algo que… que te interese, que te sirva… te dejo la dirección… Mario Bravo 90, cualquier cosa tenes el teléfono….

La llamada se cortó, que hacer era la cuestión, buscarlos mi única respuesta… Sin meditarlo tome las llaves y mi saco para salir con la dirección en mente…

Observe el volante entre mis manos, el auto estaba estacionado contra el cordón de la vereda y no bajaba aun de él, aun estaba indecisa…

_Bajar…_suspire cansado reprochándome a mi misma mentalmente por mis dudas, golpeando con frustración el volante antes de abrir y bajar del mismo. Camine hasta el edificio y de una, toque el timbre mencionado…

-¿Si?

-Soy… Soy Lucia…

-¡Ah!…- no pude evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmos, me hacia recordar a Cecilia, la misma voz -…ya bajo…- me quede unos minutos hasta que la mujer llego, en esos minutos me sentí como retroceder en el tiempo y regresar a mi séptimo grado, al día que me escape de casa y me fui directo a la casa de ella… mire por el vidrio, la mujer seguía igual que como la recordaba, solo que mas flaca y cansada que antes… -Gracias por venir…

-No… no hay porque…- le respondí algo nerviosa pasándome una mano por el pelo peinándomelo para atrás -… ella, ella querría que viniera…

-Ella te quiso mucho…- comento Estela tendiéndome una taza de café, me hizo acordar de las tardes de lluvia como aquella que pasaba con Cecilia en ese mismo departamento jugando a querernos…- Gracias… en serio muchas gracias Lucia… si no hubieras estado vos en su vida… no se qué hubiera pasado…

-Tal vez seguiría viva…- comente recordando las palabras que ella me grito cuando fue el velatorio.

-No lo creo… se hubiera ido antes… le distes… le diste vida Lucia, le diste alegría… siempre que hablaba de vos tenía un brillo diferente en los ojos… irradiaba amor cada vez que hablaba o que estaba con vos… sé que no tendría que decírtelo ahora, pero ella te amaba, no te quería como una amiga, te amaba como una mujer ama a un hombre… te amaba mucho…- comento sentándose enfrente mío.

-No es algo que pueda creer… no es algo que me hubiera merecido… las gracias no es a mí a quien se las tiene que dar sino a usted misma por haber traído a este mundo a ese ser tan especial que fue Cecilia y por darme la posibilidad de conocerla…

Llegue a casa más cansada que la primera vez, la caja con videos pesaba más de lo que aparentaba. Afuera la lluvia se había desatado con todo, cada tanto el cielo se veía iluminado por sus luces cruzándolo de punta, no me detuve hasta llegar a mi despacho dejando la caja sobre la mesa.

Los perros se cruzaban una y mil veces por mis piernas buscando atención, la cual les di buscando la forma de retrasar todo lo posible el momento de ver aquellas cintas pero sabía que no era mucho…

-¡LU!- se quejo Ceci antes de tirarse encima mío tratándome de levantarme, sino me equivocaba la videocámara estaba sobre el televisor y nosotras estábamos tiradas en la cama, yo cubierta por las colchas y ella peleando conmigo para sacármelas de encima.

-¡ No!- gruñí algo grogui antes de salir del lío textil –No se vale…- ella sonrío como solo ella hacía antes de tirarse encima mío y robarme un beso de los labios, nunca le di otro significado más que un juego, que tonta e ilusa fui_…_

_¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Por qué me deje cegar?_

-Amor…- susurro ella, estábamos a poca distancia una de la otra, otro beso, mis manos, instintivamente me lleve las manos a mis labios -… te amo… ¿sabes?

-Ceci…- rezongue tratando de levantarme pero ella me arrastro de vuelta debajo de ella y me beso de nuevo, pero esa fue diferente, ese día estaba lloviendo afuera, como la primera vez que nos vimos en el colegio, y hacía frío, sus manos ese día fueron mas cálidas que otras veces, la ropa nos resulto fría y huimos de ellas para sentirnos más cerca… La imagen se distorsiono y de repente apareció su rostro acomodando la cámara.

-Si estás viendo esto amor, es porque no tuve el valor suficiente para esperarte y preguntarte… tengo todo listo ya… estoy segura que dirías que si pero las cosas serian demasiado difícil para las dos… porque yo sé que solo me vez como una amiga, y yo no te quiero tener como una simple amiga… Te amo… sería capaz de gritarlo…

-Hoy en Bs. As está lloviendo, llueve fuerte, no sé si allá en Sierra de la Ventana este así, pero la lluvia me recuerda a vos, al día que nos conocimos en el colegio ¿Te acordas?…

_**¿…Recuerdas…?**_

_**¿…Aun lo tienes presente en tu mortal mente…?**_

_**¿…Que de niñas nos obligaban a rezar…?**_

_**¿…Que todos los días era una bendita decena de aquel frío rosario…?**_

_**¿… una decena de aquellas heladas piedras que nos mandaban a llevar al cuello…? **_

_**¿…ocultas bajo esos monótonos uniformes…?**_

_**¿…Aun lo tienes presente en tu inmortal corazón…?**_

_**¿…Aun lo tienes presente en tu humano cuerpo…?**_

_**¿…Recuerdas…?**_

_**¿…Recuerdas…?**_

_**Que siempre eran las mismas monótonas oraciones repetidas hasta el cansancio como premio o castigo; siempre diez aves marías y dos padre nuestro…**_

_**Siempre uno al comienzo y otro al final, siempre. El broche de oro imperturbable jamás olvidado, aquella que de un ángel cantaba y contaba, un supuesto guardián jamás visto… Nunca presente…**_

_**¿…La recuerdas…?**_

_**Yo si…**_

_**Recuerdo todo aquello que aprendí junto a ti, lo que tú me enseñaste también, todo lo llevo grabado aun después de la muerte…**_

- Sé que vos de estar acá me dirías que soy una estúpida, que no importa cuán difícil sea, vos podrías aprender a amarme… que no te importaría el qué dirán, pero sé que si te importaría… bueno, no, es cierto, no te importaría, pero no me gustaría atar un ángel, porque eso sos… sos el más lindo ángel que vi… Ya te veo llorando ahora, y te pido que no lo hagas, no, por lo menos no por mi… hacelo por alguien más importante ¿sí?… yo… yo soy una más que te ama, que te amo y te amara por siempre vida… hermosa… no me olvides… el video se corto, los sollozos se atragantaban en mi garganta clamando por salir, yo, simplemente los deje, porque ahora tenía la certeza que no nos quedaría ningún Paris para reunirnos y que las escaleras, como siempre, llegan solo al techo y de madera son…

Aquella mañana amanecí en el escritorio de mi despacho dormida con algunos papeles pegados a mi cara y con un dolor profundo en el pecho.

Me levante de a poco pero las piernas me fallaron y caí de bruces al piso.

-¡Argh!- grite desesperada, los sollozos que tenia atorados en el pecho salieron con fluidez, así pase toda la mañana, llorando como la patética humana que era.

_**No deseo que esto se vuelva costumbre,**_

_**No quiero seguir sufriendo más,**_

_**Las lágrimas solo demuestran lo débil que soy…**_

_**De qué sirve ya querer ya siquiera intentar**_

_**Si solo logro lastimarme cada vez un poco más,**_

_**Estoy en lo último,**_

_**Ya no hay retorno…**_

…_La Dama…_

…_Oscuridad…_

_Etérea y Perfecta_

…_La Dama…_

…_Muerte…_

_Fiel y Eterna_

…_Él Ángel…_

…_Egoísmo…_

_Imperfecto y Real_

…_Él Ángel…_

…_Miedo…_

_Fantasioso y Mortal_

Eran las 7 de la tarde cuando llegue al hospital, no esperaba encontrármelo ahí, sentado tras mi escritorio y observando las fotos y las chulerías que tenia por todo el lugar, creía que con las palabras que le había dedicado la última vez que nos habíamos visto en los vestuarios habían sido suficientes, pero, al parecer no.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunte mientras entraba en lugar y dejaba mis cosas sobre el escritorio.

-¡Uh! ¿Qué paso? ¿Te caíste de la cama?- y ahí estaba de nuevo, el hombre sarcástico que se había hecho la fama, sentado en mi silla y observándome.

-No es asunto tuyo…- le gruñí mientras colgaba mi saco en el perchero.

-Puede que si… porque no me gustaría que mi nueva compañera de área estuviera ofuscada por temas tan vánales como "el tener un mal día"

-Como si te importase chabón…- respire una vez, profundamente. –Mira… no quiero tener problemas, recién llego, tengo una ronda que cumplir así que si conoces la puerta…- me baje hasta su altura. –Úsala…- el río mientras se recostaba aun más contra el respaldo de la butaca.

-Eso es lo que más atractivo me resulta de vos… esa rudeza y entereza que tenes para tratar a todos con frialdad… sos como yo…

-No hay dos individuos iguales…- me deje caer en la silla y lo seguí observando.

-Es cierto, pero pueden tener dos individuos características similares que los ayuden a sociabilizar…- ahora fui yo la que rio.

-¿Sociabilizar? ¿Estás bien?

-Yo si… ahora la pregunta es si vos lo estas… hace unas horas te vino a buscar una mujer, se llamaba Estela, quería saber si vistes los videos… no quiero sonar muy entrometido pero, esa mujer tiene algo que ver con tu amiga que se suicido…- cerré los ojos y conté hasta 10.

-¿Qué es lo que queres?- lo escuche levantarse y caminar hasta donde yo estaba y apoyar una de sus grandes manos en mi hombro.

-Creo que es hora que la dejes ir…- susurro serio. –El pasado ya esta… tenes que vivir el presente, y como un viejo amigo me dijo, algunas veces hay que intentar empezar de nuevo…

_Comienza de cero_

_Y Dejame en el pasado_

_Ya de ayuda no te soy._

Observe el pedazo de piedra y deje el ramo debajo de ella.

-Tengo que seguir…- susurre al viento antes de dar media vuelta y salir del cementerio.

_Esconde todo lo que te haga recordarme_

_Guárdame en el rincón más oculto de tu mente_

_Y empieza de nuevo_

_Date una nueva oportunidad_

_Y que sigas en paz_


End file.
